


So, darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

by Miyamura Aki (sochiko), Saxzer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Also no Viktor, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destroying the tags, Eyeliners, Get it? Hahaha, Hahaa im krul, Hsbjssjsnsnsss what tags, M/M, Piercings, Plss wake me up when the full ex is relesed, Such Eros, Welcome to the Madness, Whatever your fucking preference, Wingliners my gad, Yurio is a tsun-tsun, Yurio is an emo, Yuuri is a rich kid heir, Yuuri tries punk fashion, Yuuyu but can also be yuriyuu, ahhh, cries, emo phase, hahahaha, inspired by Welcome to the Madness EX, no skating, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochiko/pseuds/Miyamura%20Aki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: It was 2017, and Yuri Plisetsky is still isn’t over in the EMO phase. Liquid eyeliners, heavy black lipstick, wing-liners and some fancy and glittery, this Russian minor were one of the troubles that his University wants to change. Most especially his way of dressing up that the school does not approve.But little did he know that Yuuri Katsuki is already head over heels in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Saxzer  
> Proof read by: Aki Miyamura

_It’s the emo kid from 10th grade._

He knew that they were talking about him. Why would he think so? He was the creepiest with the craziest fashion sense. Of course, the whole student body would think of him as weird. Yuri Plisetsky didn’t mind. Didn’t mind the talks and rumors. All he wanted was to finish high school and get out of this godforsaken place to come back to Russia.  Back to where his Grandpa is. He was only been forced by his parents to attend a school in America in hopes for the potty and Russian full breed to be fluent in the International English. They wanted what’s best for him.

_And by giving and shipping me off to America was the only way to achieved that? Hah! Bullshit._

His parents didn’t want him. Only the concern was how to make their son be as _professional_ and _successful_ like they were. Only cared about their family business having profit. Using Yuri as their _first investment_ making believed for all of that, they didn’t care for him. At. All.

Getting into his locker, he deciphered the lock code of it to get his things. Books and notebooks. He wasn't that diligent but it was part of his _escape plan to reality_ to manage. Was even grateful that he could even reach the third year after the long 2 years of not going to school. (Their parents didn’t know. Only told himself the truth about their personality and history).

The older guy. Short bob-cut brown hair and piercing amethyst eyes. “God, he looked like an asshole.” He muttered, getting his stacks of books his locker. Closing, he did fast glance on the picture hung in his locker door. A band of wearing heavy make-up an black eyeliner. Their clothes were black and white. An aesthetic of the monochrome hue that made their pale complexion accentuated their skins. Their clothing was the same as those people who were into bands and bleachers from.

_My Chemical Romance._

This was Yuri’s main game. Didn’t care if the people didn’t understand him. He only knows that the said band has given him hopes and dreams and motivation to keep on living. Putting his earbuds on, Yuri started to walk towards the hallway again.

Unbeknownst to his knowledge, there was _someone_ who was keeping an eye on him already.

 ---- 

“Class is finished. See you all tomorrow.” The teacher says dismissing the class. Yuri stood up putting back his earphones but was stopped with a _slam!_ Of his desk. In front of him was one of his female classmates and fellow childhood neighbor. He groaned in annoyance,

“Old hag.” Said person smiled but knew there was some of the evil intent at the back of his mind. The female, Mila Babicheva threatened to lift the young boy again if he ever calls her again Old Hag. Even Yurio was threatening the female not to touch because of “you’re going to ruin the make-up” yada, yada.

“Huff,” she added. “You’re no fun, Yurio.” Rolling his eyes, he dragged himself away from the hallway when he realized a horde of students was blocking the doorway. “Move aside, assholes!” Yurio shouted. Said students moved themselves away until one person was left.

He was covered in a blue hoodie, his back in the view. Annoyed, the blonde student walked towards the person.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? Asshole.” The person didn’t flinch. _This fucktard._ Yurio rotated to the person’s front to confront him. “Oi! Get the fuck out of the---” couldn’t finished his words when he realized who the person is. But the question is...

Why?!

“Pi-piggy?! What the hell are you doing here?” He said. Couldn’t believe his eyes that the person, no slash that. This _idiot_ who is giving him lots and lots of pain. The student removed his hood, showing his face.

His onyx hair was perfectly slicked back. Thanking the gel and any other hair products invented. And those pierci---

“What the fuck?!” He screamed. His hands in the sky. Never in his life would he ever imagine that the son of the Hasetsu High School. The only heir of the Katsuki family, could wear something....

Something that Yurio wouldn’t ever imagined. That ‘the’ Katsuki Yuuri could wear what Yurio wears: piercings on the lip, eyebrow and ears, flashy leather jackets pants, and eyeliners.

Heavy freaking eyeliners.

Guffawed. Yurio was stupefied. The person, Katsuki Yuri, blushed. Couldn’t even looked Yuri in the eyes. He chuckled. “Hiya, Yura. W-what do you think about my look?” he asked fidgeting his fingers to calm himself.

 

What do I think?

What the fuck do I think?!

What the fuck does this Katsudon thinks he’s doing?!

 

“Y-you..” Said Yurio. Still in-denial about the new fashion trend of the Katsuki heir. “Why?”

“I just wanted to tell you how much I want to show my _true feelings_.” Showing his flustered face. Yurio didn’t comment. But his face shows that he was really embarrassed. It’s entire cheeks as a red tomato.

Due to his instincts, the only thing he could reply was... “You asshole!” his fierce-tiger brat attitude showing.

Pulling the collar of Yuuri’s leather jacket. In his mind, he was annoyed that he could change his appearance in one day but then at the same time mad as to why would he go through such measures to do such kind of a transformation.

Is he serious?!

Does he love me?

Denying his thoughts, the blonde russian just ran away from the Katsuki heir. “Yura, wait! Please!” he ran to the blonde. His slicked hair still in place.

Yuri was confused. He didn’t like it because 1.) He’s dead 2.) Yuri is happy-sad with the outcome and 3.) To think that his crush, his ultimate crush that he’s swooning his 6th grade was the first on to confess his feelings. Would even go to the measures of changing his fashion to show his devotion to Yuri.

If that’s not true love, I don’t know what is.

Run.

“Yura!”

Faster.

“Stop running away from me.”

Faster. Faster.

“Yuri Plisetsky listen to me.”

Stopping. Yuri froze from his place. Turning to see the newly transformed Katsuki. God how can this man stop being so beautiful?!

“I’ve always admired you, you know. You’re not afraid to show what you really are. You’re not even afraid to curse upperclassmen in their face.

I always wanted your attention but being me with no self-confidence in himself makes me think that I’m not even worthy of your attention.” Tears flowing in his eyes. The eyeliner ruining his face.

What in the ever loving christ—

“Stop crying you pig!” He retorted. Didn’t want to see Yuuri cry. Not him. Anyone but him. He walked towards the Japanese man then pulling him closer as their lips came crashing. The sweet taste of Yuuri’s lips. Oh, how long did Yuri wanted to do it. Pulling away, Yuri grinned.

“Stop crying, pig. It’s already bad that your eyeliner’s ruined.”

“Does this mean-”

“Shut up before I changed my mind.”

“And if you’re going to keep the look, I’d recommend you listen to My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Bullet for My Valentine and Silverstein.”

“Gee Yura, that’s some weird bands you like.”

“And also, your wing liner sucks.”

“Yura!!!”

“Love you too, bitch.”

 


End file.
